


After Seven

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growth, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hinata, Kageyama had no concept of staying on the bed past seven in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Seven

Before Hinata, Kageyama had no concept of staying on the bed past seven in the morning.

He always woke up early enough so that he could do his morning jog or he'd be restless for the rest of day. One could say that Kageyama was addicted to exercising, after all. Since he met Hinata, however, he didn't have to worry about not having enough exercise for the day. That was because Hinata always, _always_ yanked his chain to do some sort of competition, whether it was going to the clubroom after school, going to the gym in the morning, or going to get meat bun. Hinata had better speed, energy, and stamina than Kageyama overall and nothing riled Kageyama up more than that—only that he was riled up in the best, most pleasant way possible.

Hinata had lit something inside him since the first time they met.

It was their first morning together as second grader. Kageyama yawned, pulled himself to sitting position, and curled down to kiss his sleeping Hinata.

Spring was fragrant in the air and the morning was beautiful outside. Kageyama looked at the date on his digital alarm clock by his bed's head stand and smiled. April had never felt so beautiful and exciting. It had been nine months since he dated Hinata. He still remembered the day like it was yesterday.

August 23rd never felt so sacred in Kageyama's life before. And when he had enough spare time to scribble on his math homework, Kageyama just figured out that they started dating right at the exact date between their birthdays; Hinata's on June 20th, Kageyama's on December 22nd, and their anniversary on August 23rd.

Now he had three birthdays to celebrate specially every year; Hinata's, his own, and the birth of their romantic relationship.

Kageyama sighed contently and wondered what people do on their one year anniversary. Maybe he should research it. The setter sighed and returned to leaving trail of kisses to his boyfriend's sleeping face. Hinata was soft and he smelled like the sun. Only spiking to Hinata probably top the experience of kissing Hinata.

When Kageyama dragged his lips across Hinata’s chin, he felt something grazed against them and pulled back almost abruptly. _No way_ , the setter thought, wide-eyed.

Hinata might had large eyes and small build, but he was the oldest first year, after all—so why should Kageyama be surprised to realise that Hinata could grow stubble on his face?

Kageyama just sat in shock.

But as the initial shock vanished, Kageyama imagined this would be first shock of many in the future.

One day, he’d probably wake up Hinata with his subtle morning kisses, because he had grew scratchy stubbles as well. Much later in the future, there’d be morning where Kageyama woke up and realised that both of them had grow wrinkles, that they’d be more sluggish and weak, because they had aged.

Hinata would probably still look hot in his twenties, thirties, fourties, and fifties, Kageyama thought confidently. If not, Kageyama would still love the hell out of the dumbass, anyway.

But the ramification got him thinking about something else; that Hinata wouldn't stay this tiny and this adorable for the rest of their life. One day, Kageyama would probably wake up to Hinata with orange moustache. And before Kageyama got to laugh about such image, he thought about waking up to Hinata with wrinkles around his honey coloured eyes, wrinkles on his forehead, and wrinkles around his sweet, sun like smile.

And Kageyama would probably thinking, _I've spent sixty years of my life with this dumbass_ and would probably felt like the happiest person on earth.

And it'd probably be true.

Kageyama reached for his phone carefully, wriggled on bed slowly so he didn't wake up Hinata. Then he took a deep breath with his phone on hand and snapped a picture of sleeping Hinata. The middle blocker was drooling a little.

Kageyama jolted himself in surprise when he realised he was chuckling. He took another two pictures, before curling down once again to kiss Hinata once again, to feel those newly sprouted stubbles on his small boyfriend's chin.

After Kageyama lied a gentle lips pressing against Hinata's slightly parted lips, the carrot head woke up. Kageyama wanted to laugh again as he thought, _Oh my God, Hinata is like sleeping prince, because he woke up after I kissed him_ , and Kageyama did chuckle at that. He hid his laughter behind his phone-free palm and Hinata echoed his giggle.

"You're waaay to happy for someone who just woke up at 9 on Saturday morning," commented Hinata sleepily. His eyes were still slightly red from sleep. "Good morning, Kageyama." And Kageyama reached down to hug Hinata while Hinata reached up to hug Kageyama.

They hummed and exhaled in unison and content as they basked in each other's body heat on that cool spring morning.

"Oh," said Kageyama when he pulled back. He looked down to find his phone among the mess of pillows, blanket, and his own legs and Hinata's. "I took photo of you sleeping. Do you mind?"

Hinata smiled sweetly at him and shook his head, "Nope. Not at all. Just let me take your sleeping photo as well next time, Kageyama."

"Yeah, sure."

"You know, I think even you would like to see your own sleeping face," Hinata leaned forward to breath against Kageyama's chest. At that point, not only his arms but also his legs were hugging Kageyama. "You make the weirdest face when you sleep, Kageyama. Especially when you're sleep talking."

"Ugh, no way," Kageyama groaned and pulled Hinata closer to him.

Hinata's laughter rumbled against his torso, "No, seriously. If your fangirls saw such face, they'd probably got so turn off they'd change school."

Kageyama pouted against Hinata's scalp, his chin warm against Hinata's forehead, "Why do you keep mentioning that I have fangirls? Don't you feel..." Kageyama coughed, "Like, _jealous_?"

But Hinata just laughed, his body bounced again Kageyama, "No, Silly Kageyama. I'm proud, actually, that I have such a cool boyfriend."

Kageyama was busy with blushing so hard at that he couldn't think of any reply.

And Hinata filled the silence with another happy sigh, "But even if you weren't cool or had plenty of fangirls, I'd still date you so hard. I think you'd always be cool and I'd always be your fan, Kageyama."

Kageyama didn't know he could blush harder.

 _This Dumbass..._ Kageyama thought, very hot in the face. He'd probably never used to this side of Hinata, who could compliment as easy as one breathed. Kageyama liked it, nevertheless. Hinata made him felt precious- and he supposed a lot of people felt the same way.

"So... just fan, hm?" coughed Kageyama, after he finally found his voice again. It was an octave higher than his usual voice and it was embarrassing, but Hinata had seen him naked and moaning at this point, so there was really nothing left to hide.

Hinata had giggled against him again, "Well, initially a hater. Then a fan. Then a boyfriend."

"Then a husband?" continued Kageyama coolly.

Hinata pulled back from their hug at that. He looked up at Kageyama with wide eyes. Kageyama wanted to capture such a cute blushing face, but he stayed still.

"Ah, um, Kageyama, did you just propose to me?" Hinata looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows and scratched his nape, "Too fast?"

And Hinata had looked up at him once again and smiled so sweetly once again, "I don't know. I'm happy either way. But maybe you should give me ring. Or meat bun. Or nothing, really. I'd still marry you anyway."

Kageyama glanced at anything but Hinata. His cheeks had grew hot again, "So... it's a yes?"

"It's a yes."

They toppled against one another again as their laughter roared into that beautiful spring morning. Kageyama found himself with his back against the bed, Hinata sat on his hips, and Hinata curled down to kiss him, and Kageyama kissed him back, and they'd probably stay on the bed longer.

Before Hinata, Kageyama had no concept of staying on the bed past seven in the morning.

And, frankly, it was a damn good idea to stay on the bed past seven when Hinata was on the same bed with him.


End file.
